Waiting
by Catherine Link
Summary: Acerca de lo que uno piensa cuando no puedes morir...


" La senda se abre paso ante mis ojos surcada de espinas, polvo y muerte.

Pero la sigo.

No me importan los pinchazos, la ceguera o el desasosiego que pueda reportarme su andadura.

Yo la sigo.

No es azar ni ventura lo que me ha conducido a éste peregrinaje cíclico donde el hastío y la repetición caminan de la mano.

No, yo hace tiempo fui joven y mis ojos eran claros y sinceros; eran, sin duda, los ojos de un niño sin pretensiones, un niño que nada conocía.

Un feliz ignorante.

Hace tiempo sabía sonreír.

Ahora ni siquiera recuerdo cómo se hace. El olvido me ha permitido mantener la cordura durante generaciones.

Sin embargo… aún los fantasmas del pasado me frecuentan durante las horas de inconsciencia.

¿Cuánto tiempo…? ¿cuánto ha transcurrido desde aquello?

¿Una eternidad?, ¿dos?... ¿hasta cuándo habré de soportar esto?

Dicen que el tiempo cura las heridas; pero las mías no se cierran.

Y he dispuesto del tiempo suficiente para hacerlo.

Las leyendas son mentiras engrandecidas y las habladurías sólo palabras tergiversadas.

¿Siempre ha sido así?, ¿vivimos en un mundo que es reino de mentiras y padre del rencor?

Y de ser así, ¿de dónde extraje la idea de un mundo perfecto? ¿Sueños acaso de un adolescente ebrio de abundancia…?

¿Qué pasó?, ¿cuándo desperté de mi propia farsa?

¡Yo era feliz!, ¡no tenían ningún derecho a arrebatarme ésa felicidad!

Llegué a vivir. Fui portador de esperanzas, príncipe iluminado… el predilecto.

Pero se me adjudicaron roles diametralmente opuestos.

Y cedí a aquello que más tentó mi ánimo: La Tierra de Haz Lo Que Quieras.

Y pequé.

Pequé como un perro desaforado en época de celo.

No me bastaba con tomar vidas y saciar mi sed animal. Quería dominio… quería poder.

Mi vista quedó teñida de rojo y perdí todo atisbo racional.

Mi infancia había quedado en el olvido; y el sudor adrenalínico de la pubertad había anulado toda capacidad de autocontrol.

Por eso perdí cuanto tenía.

Cuando mi mente embrutecida vio la luz de nuevo sólo atiné a reflejarme en los ojos azules llenos de espanto de quien me había traído a éste mundo.

"No me mires… por favor, ¡no me mires más!"

Ella estaba horrorizada, y él orgulloso. ¿A quién creer?, ¿cómo elegir…?

Entonces su salud se transformó y su mente se oscureció.

Decía que oía los gritos de las parcas, que sentía el dolor por doquiera que fuese. Hablaba de fuegos fatuos.

Luego se silenció. Miraba a la nada con ése aire distraído y autista que tienen los ancianos.

Y yo me fustigaba día sí, día también, con el látigo de la culpa y la vergüenza.

Y un día no lo soportó más.

Me miró a los ojos con los suyos idénticos y llenos de una paz extraña y salió corriendo.

La seguí. Se había situado justo al borde de un salto hacia la nada.

Me miró un instante más, sonrió dulcemente y desapareció tragada por la niebla.

Llevé su cuerpo inerte ante los ojos de él.

Lo maldije. Los maldije a todos y juré muerte a toda su estirpe de sanguijuelas.

Renuncié a mi nombre.

Y ésa fue la última vez que lloré.

Por último los convertí en una pira.

¡Cómo gritaron los muy bastardos!, ¡cómo disfruté viéndolos arder igual que si fueran una vulgar caja de cerillas!

Él no ardió. Fue el único.

Y lo sé porque llevo la sensación de su nefasta presencia en la nuca cada día que pasa.

No me odia. Desea que volvamos a encontrarnos y poseerme de nuevo la mente.

Anularme por completo y tomar el control de mi ser para siempre.

De todos modos ya nada me queda. Las lágrimas se me agotaron aquél día y no las tengo para llorar mi desgracia.

No me queda juventud, vida o aliento.

Por no quedar, no me queda ni alma.

Sólo éste cuerpo.

Éste cuerpo que no cede al tiempo, ni a la enfermedad, heridas o hambre.

Es mi castigo, y por más que trate de desafiar al destino, éste siempre se acaba burlando de mí.

No soy aceptado en ninguna parte. Y sé que el día que yo muera no habrá nadie que me dedique un emotivo epitafio ni derrame lágrimas por mí. En la lápida tan solo se leerá una única letra.

"D"

Aún así la deseo. Deseo la muerte.

Por el momento esperaré.

Algún día vendrá a buscarme "


End file.
